


俱卢之陷

by KitschStatue



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 全胜为持国王直播马难无惨.avi
Relationships: Ashwatthama/Duryodhan, original character(s)/Ashwatthama, original character(s)/duryodhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	俱卢之陷

广博仙人赐予了全胜能在千里之外看到俱卢之野的能力，在之前的十七天中，全胜因此得以为盲眼的老国王转述战况。

第十八天，全胜沉默不语。  
持国急切地问：全胜！现在战场上怎么样了？我听到了开战的号角声！为何你不说话？  
全胜说：民众之主啊！我不知道该如何开口。或许我是看错了。  
说吧，全胜！持国说：你总是说我的儿子的军队遭到般度军队的杀戮，讲人、象、马和车的毁灭。我不知道这世上是否还能有比我儿难降被撕掉双臂、剖开胸膛更令人恐惧的事。  
国王啊！全胜说：请镇定。我看到您的孩子倒在了地上。  
我的孩子！持国说：我的孩子，哪个孩子？——哦，是，我的难敌。我只有他了。他怎会倒在地上！  
全胜说：他的铠甲被解下了，衣物也掉在一旁。人中雄牛啊！他被打断了大腿，骨头碎裂。他的骨头是森白的，从流血的皮肉间支岔出去，晾在空气里。军队围在他身边，就如乌云遮蔽了月亮。  
持国的眼泪浸湿了脸颊，嘴里一时只能重复着难敌的名字。军队！他如梦初醒：全胜啊！围着我的孩子的军队中有谁能救他？  
国王啊！全胜说：围在他身边的是般度之子的军队。  
持国如遭雷亟。他要全胜继续说下去。

全胜说：国王啊！他们把难敌王剥光，他赤条条地躺在沙子上，血流不止。他的大腿被分开，腿窝被一根随便捡来的长枪抵紧、压高，抬到了胸膛以上。你的儿子在抵抗，他们就用绳索把长枪和他的腿紧紧捆扎到一起，这样他就再也不能并起大腿根了。有士兵掰开了难敌王的屁股。那不是战车武士，也不是任何一位大武士，他们都仅仅是普通的士兵而已。难敌王被打断大腿后落入了他们手里。就如同蚂蚁在试图钻入大象被老虎咬出的伤口一样。尊者啊！他们要对你的儿子做一些可怕的事了。  
全胜。持国说：说下去。

全胜说：人主啊！难敌王没有哭，他坚强无畏，咬着牙，汗和血浸透了身下的热沙。第一个人用三根手指想要打开他，这很勉强，三根手指几乎快要撑裂了他。但他们没有给你的儿子适应的机会，有人换上了阴茎，他抵进你的儿子体内，就像火热的剑一口气撕开了布帛一样，国王啊！他夸赞难敌王的屁股比任何一个以出卖肉体为生的可怜人——按他的原话——是比任何一个婊子都要紧窄，不过很快就不会这么紧了。  
持国的声音颤抖了。全胜！他说：御者啊！我的儿子的朋友都去了哪里呀！为什么没有人保护他，使我的孩子落得这样的境地呀！  
全胜说：国王啊！开战第一天，你的军队受到毗湿摩、慈悯、德罗纳、沙利耶等人的保护，就如同彗星围绕的天空。现在难敌王的朋友，灵魂高尚的战车武士盎伽国王迦尔纳已经战死。而德罗纳之子……  
没错！德罗纳之子！持国说：他去了哪里？  
全胜说：德罗纳大师之子，般遮罗的婆罗门国王，人中俊杰的马嘶，他在你的儿子身边。他们肩并着肩，正身陷相似的境遇，却又有所不同。有人说他身体更软，大可以被折得更狠一点。  
全胜。持国说：说下去吧。

全胜说：德罗纳之子生而有额上摩尼宝珠的庇护，免于伤痛、疾病和死亡，因此他们玩起他来要更无所顾忌。你的儿子已经目光涣散了。他只清醒到第十人。而般遮罗王这边，尊者啊！这已经是第二十五人了，举世敬重的婆罗门啊！这些人毫无怜悯地用他的屁股和嘴巴，喜欢把他摆成雌兽交配的姿势，要他抬起臀部塌下腰来，那些人的阴茎从后面挨个捅进他迅速恢复紧闭状态的屁股，比赛谁能先把他的穴口肏成一个合不上的肉洞，当它在空气里一时真的合不上了只好颤抖着回缩，他们又比赛谁能让它保持这个状态更久。他们骑他就像要骑死一匹马。尊者啊！接下来他们剖开他的肚腹，掏出肠子来。它已经被灌满精液了，他盯着从自己肚子里掏出的东西愣住了，但还是没有哭。这位英雄的眼角是干的。国王啊！现在他又被掐着脖子摁在你的儿子身上了。他的肠子和血浇在难敌王的身上。德罗纳之子因身后从未停止的插入而弓腰，但他努力捧着自己从腹腔里掉出的肠子，不让它们落到难敌王的脸上。他要难敌清醒，求他活下去。但你的儿子的呼吸还是停止了。人主啊！难敌王死去了。马嘶哭了起来。他哭得那么悲伤，抽噎着打起哭嗝来。正肏着他的人说他屁股里一缩一缩的，抽打起他的臀部和大腿。他没有跪稳，栽倒在难敌王的尸体上，露在腹腔外的肠子断裂了，其中的精液浇在你儿子的脸上。暴行结束了。他们切断了他的手脚，摩尼宝珠的威力不凡，他的伤口，那被锯子粗糙锯下的伤口迅速愈合了，失去肢体的断口变得光滑。尊者啊！他现在就像从来未曾长过手脚一样。还含着木质假性器的屁股成了他新的肢体末端了。它简直有一个成年女子的手臂那么大。他们把这木头阴茎使劲往里塞紧，锤它扁平的尾端，说要把他塞实了，最后用绳子绑住实在捅不进去的木质尾端，另一头在马嘶的腰上缠了几圈。他们说他的水太多了，不固定会滑出去。

持国不再说话。  
半响，他止住了手指的颤抖。  
全胜啊，他说，说下去，说下去吧！  
国王啊！全胜说：不用再说了！战争已经结束了，民众之主啊，胜者的车顶上撑起的白色华盖，犹如空中皎洁似月的白云。仙人们正用圣洁的颂诗赞美他，他犹如苏摩神登上甘露车。失去了一半体重的马嘶被拴在他的军营里，他的屁股依旧被巨大的假阴茎撑得满满的。以正法为魂的坚战王恐怕是不知道这些事的吧！国王啊！马嘶仍未绝望，他向你死去的儿子发誓，他说自己已经没有什么可失去的了，他要献出自己的灵魂毁掉坚战王的加冕。国王啊！恐怕德罗纳之子还不知道，他尚有可失去的东西，转轮圣王的王冠上还有一个空位，等着摩尼宝珠。尊者啊，以法为魂的坚战王，勇猛无比的怖军，大臂者左手开弓的大弓箭手阿周那，玛德莉之子无种与偕天，般度之子们在众人的欢呼中进城了，在他身后，那些轮奸了难敌和马嘶的人，国王啊！做好准备吧，他们正在向你的宫殿走来了。


End file.
